


爱的盛宴

by domedomini



Category: 13th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jalāl ad-Dīn Muhammad Rūmī - Freeform, M/M, Mawlawī, Mawlānā, Mevlevî, Mevlânâ, Mysticism, Religious Ecstasy, Rumi, Shams Tabrizi, sorry for the multi-forms of name-transcription, 沙姆士, 沙姆斯丁, 穆拉维, 鲁米
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domedomini/pseuds/domedomini
Summary: Encounters and love between Rumi and Shams-e Tabrizi, and the origins of Sufi mysticism.





	爱的盛宴

爱的盛宴

_如果有人想要知道什么是“灵魂”_

_或者“神的芬芳”有何含义_

_将你的头靠近他或她_

_让你的脸贴得很近_

_就这样_

_当有人引用古诗的意境：_

_浮云渐渐遮住月亮_

_你就一节一节缓缓解开_

_你的长袍_

_就这样_

_如果有人怀疑耶稣如何让死人复活_

_不要尝试解释神迹_

_你就亲吻我的双唇_

_就这样，就这样_

_如果有人问_

_“为爱而死”是什么意思_

_你就指指这里_

_……_

当朝觐的歌祷声回响在晨曦的雾霭中，当太阳从金色圆顶中间升起来照耀大地的时候，游方僧沙姆斯丁从大不里士回来了。贾拉尔丁·穆罕默德·穆拉维的心灵因此欢欣雀跃。铺着暗色地毯的寺庙充盈着肃穆的幽玄，袅袅的香气升腾起来。沙姆斯丁靠在门框上，朝穆拉维展颜微笑，露出了洁白整齐的牙齿。

穆拉维张开双臂，紧紧拥抱他，与他互相亲吻双颊，但是叹息说：“沙姆斯丁，你为什么喜欢云游四方，你为什么不能永远伴在我身边？” 

沙姆斯丁洁白的衣袂随着晨风飘动，他悠悠地回答：“穆拉维，你一天到晚都能见着太阳么？太阳在傍晚沉下大海，是为了明天送给你清晨的新光。”

穆拉维笑了，沙姆斯丁——在波斯语里就是太阳。

穆拉维很骄傲，小时候已经跟着父亲去过麦加——虽然那时有成千上万的蒙古军队在背后追赶。然后他们就在科尼亚定居下来。这是最繁华的小亚细亚，帝国的心脏，无数教团、使团从闹市集上穿过，正如他们五光十色的思想教义一般。穆拉维在父亲死后继承了他们教团的首领神职。他爱父亲，更爱在书堆和《古兰经》里寻找真理。这个熟稔知识、聪颖谦朴的年轻人很快便成了他们爱戴的领袖。但是要认识真主，往往知识和聪颖会显得苍白无力。在穆拉维和许多教众看来，真主高存遥远，令人生畏；他常常匍匐在微尘中，诚惶诚恐，不知如何取悦他的神明。就像他在一望无边的沙漠中跋涉，不知何时才能结束他的旅程。 

但是有一天，沙姆斯丁从沙漠中步行而来，出现在他的生命中。他风尘仆仆地经过穆拉维的门前，展开他的衣袖，像对最熟识的朋友那样开口要求道：“给我一杯水吧。”

穆拉维热情地请客人在地毯上坐下来，双手递给他水杯，盛满清凉新鲜的井水。游方僧一饮而尽，放下杯子，接着解下他的头巾、羊毛外袍和腰带。穆拉维呆呆地看着沙姆斯丁。他的客人并非外貌出众，但是举手投足都有灵气。他笑了笑，深邃的眼睛载着另一个世界的神秘。他站在那里，展开身躯，就在穆拉维面前旋转着跳起舞来。健美、灵巧的身躯张合着，起初迟缓谨慎，一板一眼，而后节奏愈来愈快，演变成热情激烈的旋转。

真主呀，穆拉维在他身上看见了什么？无垠、苍凉的大漠，灿烂、美妙的星空，穿行在其间的驼队，一片片甘美秀丽的绿洲，在晨昏中静默伫立的许多庙宇。不，这些他都没看见，或者它们转瞬即逝；他只看见，在广大的暗黜中，只有一点光，然而那么一点就足够了。没有任何乐器的伴奏，然而他听见了无上的天籁从他身上传来。他从人类身上看见了真主才有的东西！年轻的舞者陶醉在他所营造出来的世界里，并且带着穆拉维一起进入了恍惚的狂喜。

不知过了多久——因为他们忘却了时间——沙姆斯丁慢慢地停止动作，就像月光下的潮水渐渐退去沙滩。他喘息着，重新在毯子上坐下，汗水浸湿了衣衫，但惟有眼神不知疲惫，反而更加明亮。这一刻，穆拉维爱上了沙姆斯丁，从灵魂的最深处爱上了他。

黄昏来临了，太阳正要落下去，亘久不变的诵经声又响起来。

穆拉维洗净手脚，用清水呛鼻，面向东方跪拜、匍匐在地。他口中默默地念着，求你将你的智慧启示与我吧，真主，我怎么才能看见你的面孔呢？他闭着眼睛，感觉又来到了荒芜的沙漠，四周死寂无人。他的头脑被无数念头充塞着，呼吸困难，大滴大滴的汗水从额头流下来。炙热、暗黜、绝望，都向他袭来，他张嘴想喊，却沙哑得发不出声。

当他清醒过来的时候，发觉自己正枕在沙姆斯丁的膝头。年轻的游方僧用沉静和略带悲悯的眼神俯视着他，双手覆在他的额上。他的手很凉，令穆拉维感到很舒适。他侧头望了望天空，已经是一片沉郁的夜色。

“你在苦恼。”沙姆斯丁接着将手蒙在他眼上，幽幽地开口，“很深、很深的苦恼。”

穆拉维叹了一口气，在沙姆斯丁的掌心里阖上眼帘。“真主或许对我发怒了。”

“为什么？你犯了什么不敬的罪恶？” 

“不，我每时每刻都在敬拜真主，从很小开始就一直在追寻真主。” 

“你都做了些什么？”

“我阅读不计其数的书籍，以一颗诚惶诚恐的心敬畏真主，求他赏赐我智慧。”

“这很好。那为什么还觉得真主要对你动怒？” 

“我害怕……”穆拉维低沉地说着，沙姆斯丁甚至感觉得到他的睫毛在自己的掌心下颤抖。“我在畏惧，人和神明的差距那么大，我不知怎样才能取悦他！要是这一切的努力都是徒劳呢？我向疑惑的人们讲述真主的力量，可事实上连我自己都糊涂了——”

“你为什么要畏惧真主呢？”沙姆斯丁问。

“假如对真主存有的不是畏惧，那又应该是什么呢？”

沙姆斯丁移开了手掌，黑色眼睛反射着星光，他在含笑看着他。穆拉维疑惑地向上望着他的脸。沙姆斯丁俯下身子，双唇轻柔地覆盖在穆拉维的嘴唇上。穆拉维惊呆了，但是他能确定沙姆斯丁没有丝毫肉欲引诱的意思。那是一种安详温暖的眷恋。沙姆斯丁的双唇微微开启，沁人心脾的清香在他们唇间荡漾。他很快沉浸在这个眷恋中，恍惚间仿佛又看见了游方僧的舞姿。

许久，沙姆斯丁抬起头，他们都没有开口，可是眼睛比任何时候都鲜亮，足以传达任何话语，足以倾诉所有爱慕。

“现在你明白了吗？爱者和被爱者之间没有距离。”沙姆斯丁说，“去爱他吧。就像你爱我一样。”

很快，科尼亚的教团都陆陆续续地得知了他们的教长收留了一位不请自来的游方僧。凡有一点洞察力的都能感觉出，穆拉维变了，不再整天沉浸在书卷和冗长的辩论中，不再带领他们卑微地伏拜真主。不论晨昏，他几乎都与沙姆斯丁同行。他们成了彼此的影子。沙姆斯丁有时也在外漂泊，而在等待他的日子里，穆拉维开始写起诗歌，里面有沙姆斯丁的名字。

当听说这件事时，有些人气愤羞赧得不知如何是好。“穆拉维怎么了？我们的教长怎么了？那个游方僧是谁，竟然能让他抛下我们？！”他们用手敲着桌子，情不自禁地大吼道。但穆拉维只是轻轻一笑，说：“他是大不里士的沙姆斯丁，是我最钟爱的老师和挚友。”但是他们并不理解。

胡须花白、德高望重的老人萨里姆来找穆拉维，却看见他们的教长倚在沙姆斯丁的怀里，游方僧弹拨着乐器，两人一同吟唱着经文的诗篇。他们昔日沉默寡言、严肃谨慎的教长，现在脸上带着难以言喻的自足和喜悦。但是这不能令老人欣慰，反而使他勃然大怒。沙姆斯丁低垂着双眼，静静地停止了弹唱，不动声色。穆拉维站起来，恭敬地向萨里姆行了礼。萨里姆瞥了沙姆斯丁一眼，冷目冷面，并不受拜。于是沙姆斯丁离开穆拉维，默默地退了出去。

萨里姆立刻怒气冲冲地开口：“贾拉尔丁·穆罕默德，你看看你现在成了什么样子！科尼亚教团的人因为那个游方僧感到蒙上了羞耻！”

“请您不要侮辱我的朋友，萨里姆。”穆拉维低着头说。

“你是我们的教长，应该为所有人作出德行的表率，而不是这样轻佻地与他混在一起！

“那决不是轻佻……”

“其他人会诋毁我们，就像他们要诋毁你，我不希望看见这种局面！”

“我们没有做任何可以让人诋毁的事情。你们根本不明白……沙姆斯丁给我带来的东西，远远地超越我以往追寻的！”穆拉维忽然抬起头，像孩子一样大喊道。 

“我知道，孩子。”萨里姆看到穆拉维发火，态度反而平和下来，“你愿意这么想，就这么想吧。可是别人不这么想。你会斥责我们无中生有吗？可是你记住，这不是我们的责任。你不是单独一个人，在你背后，有整个科尼亚教团，这代价过大，你承受不了。”

“你们想要我怎样？”穆拉维压低声音，冷冷地问。 

“要么你离开他，要么他离开你。这是一个老人给你的最诚恳的请求。”

“我不能选择离开科尼亚吗？” 

萨里姆瞪大了混浊的眼睛，看着面前的青年。“你真的——真的想离开我们？”他悲哀地、断断续续地说，“你的父亲为了你能带领教团，将他的学识、他的聪敏全都传授给你，可是惟独缺了爱……”

穆拉维浑身一震。可是萨里姆什么都不再说了，只是深深地叹息，然后蹒跚着离开了。 

有人从身后缓缓地走近他，贴在他身边坐下。沙姆斯丁举起他心爱的芦笛吹了起来。这声音和诵经声很像，很孤独，在晚风中传出去很远，更加哀戚，更加悲凉。“沙姆斯丁，他说我没有爱，我没有爱……”穆拉维抱着膝，哽咽着说，“和你在一起，我以为我懂了……”

沙姆斯丁没有答话。他放下笛子，走到帐篷中间。穆拉维盼望的眼神默默地跟随他。在他的注视下，沙姆斯丁一节一节缓缓解开了长袍。他用拖长的调子吟唱起经文，一遍一遍重复，在有板有眼的旋律中，旋转起来。他的身躯还是那样美丽，灵巧，但婆娑的舞蹈比他以往无数次跳给穆拉维看的都要激烈。在旋转中，他深邃的眼睛必定会向穆拉维投去一瞥。黑色的瞳孔像一口深井，涌溢着甘甜的清水，在邀请着他。

穆拉维像被牵引着，难以自控地奔向他，他们的诵念，他们的动作，一瞬间便融合在一起。沙姆斯丁的四肢泛着珍珠般的光泽，身体散发着馨香，比燃烧的乳香气息还要甜美。在狂喜中，他感觉万物在他们脚下退去了，世界仿佛只剩下他俩似的。真实的感官变得模糊不清，但是直冲上头脑的激情比任何时候都清晰。他们的灵魂紧紧地拥抱在一起，彼此溶进对方里面去，然后向上飞升，比风更轻，比箭更快。他能远远地俯瞰广阔无垠的大漠，从天地之初，便静默地卧在那里，牧人代代的歌谣都没有改变。大漠在脚下远去了，被海洋淹没了，生命的痕迹就像没有字的书页，写在层层的蔚蓝色波涛里。然后海也不再有了，天地都不再有了，他们在一个新的世界里，他忘了他的名字，对方的名字，因为这时一切都没有分别了。他们是同一个人，是同一个灵魂。爱——只有爱，不断地如同大水奔涌，他伸手便能触摸到永恒。

这就是神吗？这就是爱吗？他泪流满面，喃喃说着。沙姆斯丁回答说，是的，是的，像交换誓言一样，他捧着他的面颊，嘴唇重叠上去。就算我们身体离开了，也不用哀伤，因为我们共有同一个灵魂。穆拉维在他的怀抱里闭上了眼睛，像刚出生的婴儿一般放心，因为他什么都不用忧虑了。 

新月挂在了银色的寺庙圆顶上，清凉的晚风吹进了帐篷，沙沙作响。沙姆斯丁把羊皮长袍裹得严严实实，包住头面。他望了望还在酣睡的穆拉维，轻轻一笑，便踏入了夜色。远远地有哀婉的芦笛声，像深夜最细微的风，轻柔地飘进了穆拉维的梦境。

沙姆斯丁悄然离去。

他的离开就像他的出现一样神秘。穆拉维应该早就知道，沙姆斯丁是苦修者和游方僧，在科尼亚教团的敌意里无法留下去。他从他们的视野里消失，很多人的盼望达到了，甚至为此庆幸不已。

当穆拉维清早睁开眼时，曾经发疯地寻找他的踪迹，然而他就像沙漠上留下的足印，不动声色地被掩盖。帐篷里的一切都如原先。他的芦笛摆在桌边，仿佛留有他的手温。地毯上还有他的足迹。卧榻上还有他的气息。他的抚触还留在穆拉维的肌肤上。他的吟唱和低语还回响在穆拉维的耳边。他的吻还留在穆拉维的唇间。穆拉维奔出门去，眼前不过是一条弯弯曲曲的沙地小道。他的老师，挚友，爱人，就从这样一条小道走向不可知的远方。它连接到沙漠吗？还是大海呢？还是他们曾经一起看到过的天乡呢？

很多年过去了。枣椰树一次次结了果子又掉落在地上。科尼亚的商旅来了又走。很多记得沙姆斯丁的人都已不在世上。穆拉维已经不再是年轻小伙子。但是他没有一天将沙姆斯丁从他的心里抹去。

他知道，总有一天，人们还会将他自己从记忆里抹去。可是这又有什么关系呢？他决定把沙姆斯丁教过他的一切告诉给世人。于是一个新的苦修教派建立起来了，他们不像很多穆斯林那样诚惶诚恐地跪拜真主，他们将信仰比作情人间的挚爱。他们接近神的方式是反复吟诵的经文，热烈旋转的舞蹈，一次次地感知神秘的狂喜。很少有人知道，这个伟大的教派，是一个人出于对另一个人的思念而建立起来的。他曾经触摸过他的灵魂。他曾经做过的一切，有千千万万的人虔诚地履行着。那些见证他们爱情的诗篇，伴着亘古不变的芦笛声，像微风一样从灵魂居住的天空降下，跨越了七个漫长的世纪，仍旧在吹拂人们的心灵。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 原始版本发布于2005年。  
*穆拉维：鲁米的敬称。


End file.
